Forest Frenzy
by TrojanPride08
Summary: Proffessor McGonagal is tired of listening to Lily argue with James and his friends. Now they are stuck in a forest until they can learn to work together and get out.
1. Train Ride

A/N: This story will be very alternate universe. If you have a problem with that then go somewhere else because this is my story and i can make it however i want.

BTW: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

General PoV

It was 8 a.m on September 1st and Lily Evans was sitting in an empty compartment on the hogwarts express. She

sighed deeply to herself. She knew it was just a matter of time before The marauders as they called themselves would come

annoy her. It was the same thing every year, so she had become accustomed to it. Little did she know, this year everything

would change forever. A few moments later the compartment door was thrown open and James Potter, Sirius Black, and

Remus Lupin walked in with huge smirks on their faces.

" Hey Lily, did you miss me" Sirius asked as he plopped down on the seat next to her. "Not really" Lily answered

him calmly. " aw, come on lil you know you love us" James said as he sat down on the other side of her. Lily decided to

cross her arms and wait for them to go away. James knowing she couldn't hold out for too long decided this was the perfect

time to put his hand on her thigh. This caused Lily to jump out of her seat and scream multiple profanities at James and his

friends.

" Thats it" a voice yelled from the door. They all turned and stainding there was professor mcconagall. " can't you all

get along for two seconds, this is ridiculous" she yelled as she began to rummage through her bag. She took out her wand

muttered a spell and they reappeared in a forest clearing. " you will all have to get along, and work together in order to get

back" she told them then dissapeared quickly.

Lily's Pov

'Great, now im stuck in a forest with the people I despise most' I thought to myself as I looked around the clearing.

"well, this totally sucks" I say to no one in particular. "aw, come on lily the forest isn't that bad" Remus who had been quiet

earlier said to me before sitting on a nearby rock. " it's not the forest that sucks, it's the part about being stuck in it with a

bunch of idiots" I said while screamung the last part for emphasis.

I know the first chapter is short but they will get longer depending on how many reviews I get! PLEEZ REVIEW! let me know if you would like me to add anyhting to my story. Also i may add a little sirius/ofc and remus/ofc whaddya think?

THANX SO MUCH FOR READING!

LOVE TrojanPride08 :)


	2. Fenghorn Forest

A/N: So So So Sorry about the long awaited update! When I first put this story on it wasn't showing up, and I thought maybe it hadn't worked and once I finally figured out that it had, I had forgotten the e-mail I had used for that account ( I have 2). But now that I know it, I shall try to update often! Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys all rock!

" We're not getting anywhere, by just sitting around, maybe we should go look around" Remus suggested, standing up and stretching. Lily glared at him, but said nothing.

" It'll be dark soon, it'd be a waste of time to go look around, we should just make camp, while there's still daylight left" Lily said boredly, rummaging around for her wand. She found it quickly, and proceeded to try and conjure up some tents. There was a faint rustling in the bushes behind her.

" Hey guys, what exactly is that...thing?" James asked, looking strangely at a funny looking animal that had just appeared from the bushes behing Lily. Lily looked at him strangely, then turned around to see what he was talking about.

" Oh.My.God, I've heard of these things, don't make any sudden movements, they're known to pounce , even when people have done little or nothing to provoke it" Lily said frightenedly, backing away slowly.

" Too bad Snivellus isn't here, we could have thrown him to it, and then ran" Sirius said dissapointedly, shaking his head. Lily instinctively whipped around to scold him for saying such a thing, and instantly regretted it. She couldn't tell what was going on behind her, but judging from the growling and scratching she heard, and the look on all three boys faces, she guessed it probably wasn't good.

She stayed as still as she could manage, but even that didn;t seem to help her situation at all. The growling continued for a while, and Lily slowly turned her head just enough that she could see what was going on behind her. Coincidentally, the strange animal hose that moment to bolt towards her. Lily screamed, and felt the animal pounce. The last thing she heard before everything faded to darkness was the sound of James' voice calling out to her.

A few hours later

" Do you think she's...dead?" A female voice said curiously, as Lily felt a poke in her ribs.

" Don't poke her, look I think she's waking up" Another voice, also female scolded. Lily opened her eyes to see two young girls around her age standing over her. One had dazzling dark blue eyes, pale skin, and long ebony hair, which was pulled into a messy ponytail. The other, a blonde, had a light tan, and pretty hazel eyes. Lily glaned around the room, and found that she was lying in a bed with a fluffly white comforter.

" How are you feeling?" The dark haired girl, the one who had yelled at the blonde for poking her, asked looking down at her worriedly.

" A little sore, but okay, I guess" Lily responded, sitting up. Where was she? And who were these strange girls who had helped her? .

" You took quite a hit, I'm surprised you woke up so quickly, what were you doing in the forest anyway? It's dangerous in there you know" The blonde asked. Yep, this was definitely the one that had poked her, Lily could tell by her voice.

" We got transported here by one of our professors, she was tired of listening to us argue, so she sent us here, so we could learn to get along" Lily explained, without realizing that she may have just confessed to a bunch of muggles. She inwadly cursed herself for being so stupid.

" So you're a witch then?" Th blonde asked. The dark haired girl glared at her, and whispered something Lily didn't quite catch.

" Yeah, how do you know about witches?" Lily asked curiously.

" Duh, we're witches too, we go to beauxbatons, but we're here on an exchange trip to learn about healing, it's for our semester project" The blonde said, flashing her a bright smile.

" How are they?" Liyl asked, referring to the marauders. She really didn't know why she cared at all, they were jerks and didn;t deserve her sympathy, but if she was going to be stuck here with them, then she wanted them to be healthy.

" You mean those boys you were with? they're fine, they've been up for a while, a few cuts and bruises, but they should be better in no time" The dark haired girl told her.

" The one with the glasses has been asking about you constantly" The blonde told her with a smirk. Potter? Why would _he_ ask about _her_? Lily concluded that he must have hit his head or something, and dismissed it from her mind.

" Potter? he's an idiot" Lily told them, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

" So there's nothing going on between you two?" The blonde asked dissapointedly. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

" Potter, no way, I hate him, you can have him if you want" Lily said, appalled at the thought of ever being anything other than Potter's enemy, a position she was very content with, that was the way it had always been, and she intended it to stay that way.

" No thanks, I prefer the taller one, with the spiky hair" The blonde said dreamily. Sirius, of course, she should have known. Lily honestly couldn't see why it was girls liked him, other than his good looks, he didn't have much to offer.

" Moving on, where are we exactly?" Lily asked, eager to get off the suject of the Marauders.

" Well, you're in the heart of the Fenghorn Forest" The dark haired girl told her, with a grin. Lily's face fell, where in the world was the Fenghorn forest again? She remembered reading about it somewhere, what was that book called again. Oh yeah, it was The Wizarding World's Most Dangerous Forests. Great just great, this oughta be real fun.

" I don't mean to be rude, but who are you guys?" Lily asked, very curious as to who it was that was helping her.

" Oh, we totally forgot! I'm Nicki and this is Ivette or Ivy" The blonde introduced, cheerfully.

" I'm Lily" Lily said, introducing herself.

" Wel Lily, it's fabulous to meet you, I just wish it oculd have been under more pleasant circumstances" Nicki said. lily smiled, she had a feeling this reip might not be that bad after all. Especially with Ivy and Nicki around.

So Whaddya think? Good.Bad.Ugly? Let me know in a review! Once again I apologize for the long awaited update!


	3. Healing

**A/N: So sorry about the long awaited update, but I've been so busy with work, and the teachers have been piling on the homework. I have two tests tomorrow, and should probably be studying, but instead I'm here writing out this chapter. Hope you like it!**

"So, when are you going to let me get out of this bed?" Lily asked. She hoped it would be soon, the bed was quite comfy but she hated being stuck in bed all day.

" Well, I think you should stay in bed for a little whil longer, you took quite a hit, and the two muggles that run this place, haven't returned from their mission yet, so we're not entirely sure about how badly you're injured" Ivy explained. Lily groaned, and lied back down.

" Don't worry about it, Ivy'll stay here with you, while _I_ go find that cute boy" Nicki said cheerily, leaving before anyone could protest.

"Is she always like that?" Lily asked, watching the blonde girl leave. Ivy shrugged.

"Only when there's cute boys around, wanna play cards?" Ivy asked, pulling out a deck of cards.

(The boys)

"James, what are we going to do, the full moon is tomorrow!" Remus whispered, so no one would overhear them.

" Relax moony, we'll just tell them we'll just make up some excuse to get out of here for a while, and everything will be fine" James assured him. Remus relaxed a bit, but was still unsure.

"Don't you think they'd be a little suspiciosu if we just left" Remus questioned, after considering it a bit.

" Lily might be, but I don't think the other two will mind much" James answered quietly. Shaking his head at Sirius, who was flirting smahelessy with Nicki. Remus also noticed and rolled his eyes.

(The next morning)

Lily looked at the three boys suspiciously as they explained their plan, they were up to somthing and she knew it. " If you're going to look for a way out of here, then I should come too" Lily, who was finally allowed out of bed, said defiantly.

" You're still recovering, and besides we'll be back by tomorrow morning" James said, in an attempt to convince her to stay. Lily opened her mouth to protest this further, but was cut off.

" They're right Lily, you're still weakened, I think you should stay here and rest" Ivy said, taking James' side.

" Well, i guess it's settled, see you tomorrow morning" James said, as they quickly ventured deeper into the forest.

" Traitor" Lily mumbled under her breath. Ivy ignored her, and went back inside. Nicki followed, and Lily came along reluctantly.

" How could you just let them go like that, they're up to something, I know it, they're _always_ up to _something_" Lily demanded.

" I have a feeling...that there intentions are honorable" Ivy answered softly.

" A feeling? You're basing your decision on a feeling? This is riduculous, think of the trouble they could be getting into out there" Lily said, thinking she must be crazy to think that _anything_ the marauders did was honorable.

"Sometimes, it's best to trust instinct over logic" Ivy said simply, walking away to signal that the argument was over. Lily thought aout what she had said for a while, she had always trusted logic over her gut instinct in everything. Maybe Ivy was right, maybe she _should_ trust her instinct once in a while.

"Relax Lily, if they really are up to something, at least it doesn't involve us" Nicki offered, trying to be supportive. " Besides, what could they possibly be doing in this forest" she added after a moment. Lily had to admit, Nicki was right, at least she wasn't involved in whatever half-brained scheme they had cooked up.

( Next Day, 5a.m: the boys)

The three boys were slowly making their way back to the cabin. Remus was pretty worn and tired, and his robes were tattered and dirty. Sirius was fines, except for a gash on his arm which he recieved fom tripping on a rock, and falling into a bush. James however was totally unscathed.

" See Moony, I told you everything would turn out fine" Sirius said. Remus glared at him, but did not answer, he was twice as banged up as he usually was, and was a little cranky because of it. Sirius took this as a hint to shut up, and was quiet for the rest of the trip.

" Do you think anyone's up yet?" James asked, pushing open the door to the cabin. Sirius shrugged in response, and Remus didn't answer.

" Rough night?" Ivy asked, examining them. All three girls were up and dressed already.

" You could say that" Sirius answered lightly. Ivy nodded, and looked worriedly at Remus' state.

" You look like you've been through a paper shredder" Lily commented to Remus. He said nothing.

" What happened?" Ivy asked, walking over to Remus, so she could examine the wounds further.

" Uh, well, I uh, tripped, and rolled down this hill, into a bush" Remus lied, hoping she'd buy it. She looked skeptical, but said nothing more on the topic.

" Take your shirt off...and sit down" Ivy said simply, placing her hands on her hips. Remus blushed aout ten shades of scarlet, and Sirius snickered quietly, Nicki elbowed him hard, and he stopped,

"Excuse me?" he said in disbelief.

" I said, take you shirt off" Ivy repeated, not finding the situation awkward at all.

" Why?" he asked, still a little bit shocked.

" I can't heal the wounds if I can't see them, now stop being a baby, and take your shirt off" Ivy said, more forcefully this time. Remus did as he was told, and removed his shirt. Contrary to poular belief, he was actually quite fit, you had to be to deal with turning into a werewolf every full moon.

" Good" Ivy said, ushering him into a chair, and grabbing some stuff to clean his wounds. Sirius began to snicker quietly again, and this time Nicki din't stop him, since she and James were doing the exact same thing.

Now, there are many possible reasons as to why, maybe it was the fact that at this point Remus' face was about as red as Lily's hair, or that Ivy's shirt was a little too low cut for her to be leaning over him like that, possibly even a combination of the two. Nicki mumbled something about making breakfast, and Lily followed offering to help. James and Sirius followed them closely after hearing them mention food. This of course didn't do anything to help matters.

"So, what _really_ happened" Ivy asked curiously, after they had all left.

"I, uh, already told you what happened" Remus lied, making a mental note to come up with better lies in the future.

"Still not going to say, hmm, oh well, we've all got our skeletons in the closet" Ivy said, dabbing a little peroxide onto a cotton swab. "This may sting a little" she warned, pressing it to one of the wounds. The process of cleaning the wounds went by rather quickly, and soon all that was left was to bandage some of the larger wounds. By the end of the whole process, Remus had become quite taken with her.

If he had been bolder, like James and Sirius he would have made a move by now, unfortunately he wasn't, so he probably wouldn't. "I'll get you some different clothes to wear" Ivy said, once she was finished. She returned moments later with a crisp button up shirt, and jeans.

" You can change in there" Ivy said, pointing to a small room a few feet away. When he returned, he did something he never though he'd be bold enough to do. He kissed her.

( The kitchen)

Lily tapped her fingers against the wooden table impatiently, Potter had been annoying her for thepast ten minutes. Sirius and Nicki had left them to do something. Lily wasn't quite sure what, and frankly she didn't want to know. " Lily you can't honestly tell me that you hate us more than the _Slytherins_" James said.

"Oh, yes I can" Lily said, they'd been arguing about this for a while now, and both were too stubborn to give in.

"Come on, you actually have a _good_ reason to hate the slytherins" James argued.

"And I have an even better reason to hate you three" Lily stated.

"Oh really, what is it?" James asked, a confident smirk plastered across his face.

"You're big headed, rude, annoying, immature, you're always picking on Snape, need I say more?" Lily said, thinking she had won the argument, but the smirk on his face said differently.

" The Slytherins are all that, and more" James stated confidently, getting up from the table and walking away.

That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will probably be up some time this weekend if I get good reviews. Thanx for reading!


End file.
